Keeping My Mouth Shut
by tv-chick-jess
Summary: Draco has gone to the Order for help. He is faced with feelings for Hermione and ends up saying embarrassing things that he doesn't want her to hear.
1. Face To Face

A/N: Hi everyone, I'm back! Well, I'd just like to tell you that the reason why I took such a long time to make another story is because I had just made a Herron story. You see, I like Dramione and Herron, and I can't choose between the two so I alternate when writing stories.

Disclaimer: Anything recognised here is not mine.

* * *

**Face to face**

Never in a million years would I have thought I'd be doing this; going to the Order for help.

You see, ever since I had tried to kill Dumbledore, but failed miserably, I had been on the run. It's been three or four months since the incident, and during that time I discovered that: both my parents had been killed because of having a son who can't finish his tasks properly, and that Professor Snape is actually helping the Order.

After Professor Snape and I had reached the outskirts of Hogsmeade, we had decided to go to muggle London and hide there. We had managed to go on hiding for three or four months until this morning, when we found out that some muggle-born had told the Ministry that we were there.

As you have probably noticed, I say muggle-born now and not mudblood, well that is due to a certain someone named Hermione Granger. Ever since third year when she slapped me, I realised that maybe she wasn't so weak after all. I also realised that I had feelings for her. As I grew up, I grew out of my old teachings and realised that blood is blood; it's all the same, so why be treated differently?

Professor Snape told me to go to the Order and tell them that I would be willing to do the unbreakable vow to prove that I wanted to be in the Order. Which is true.

I realised, right before I was supposed to say '_Avada Kedavara'_ and kill Dumbledore, that what I was doing was wrong. I wasn't supposed to kill an innocent man, it just wasn't right, the one that should've been killed was Voldemort; the evil one. So Professor Snape was forced to finish off my job for me because of the unbreakable vow.

I stood in front of the gap between 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place and remembered what Professor Snape had said: "Close your eyes and concentrate hard on the address 12 Grimmauld Place and it will appear." I did just that.

When I opened my eyes a house was placed where the gap once was. I went up and rang the doorbell. I heard a shuffling of feet and the door opened. In front of me stood Mrs Weasley.

Her eyes narrowed and she said "What are you doing here?" Her voice full of disgust.

Anyone could tell that she hated me, but who could blame her, I was close to killing one of the greatest men of all time. So I sighed and said "Good evening Mrs Weasley. I hope this isn't a bad time, but I'd like to apologise for everything."

She raised an eyebrow, "Everything?" She asked.

I nodded and said, "Yes, everything. From giving your children a hard time at school to almost killing a man that you respected so much."

Her facial features softened a little but she still didn't trust me.

"Well, I'll forgive you, but I don't think Ron will. Come in, it must be freezing out there." She said with a beckoning of her hand.

I nodded and walked inside. The place was cosy, warm and just, well, welcoming. Everything I'd been longing for the past few months.

"I also want to join the Order." I said hurriedly.

Mrs Weasley's head snapped up.

"You what?" She asked.

"I want to join the Order." I replied. "I'm willing to do the unbreakable vow to prove it." I continued.

Mrs Weasley looked at me suspiciously and called out, "Minerva!"

Immediately I heard shuffling of feet coming down the hallway.

"Yes Molly?" Professor McGonnagal replied.

She walked into living room to find me sitting on the couch looking nervously at her.

"Ah Draco, I see you're here. Severus told me you'd be coming. He also told me how much you've changed these past few months; there is no need to do the unbreakable vow." She said.

My eyes widened in surprise; Professor Snape actually managed to contact Professor MacGonnagal without being caught,

Mrs Weasley looked at her questioningly and asked, "But why didn't you tell us Minerva? Why keep it a secret?"

Professor MacGonnagal sighed and replied, "Because I was still deciding whether or not to believe Severus. I mean, after all, the boy could have been putting on a show for all we know."

"Uuhh, Professor MacGonnagal. I wasn't faking it. I really have changed." I interjected.

She nodded and said, "Draco, may I ask why you didn't kill Professor Dumbledore?"

I stared at the ground and answered the question.

When I had finished talking Mrs Weasley told me that all the kids were upstairs in Potter and Weasley's room and that I would have the attic. She also said that she would tell everyone else about me being in the house and about my situation.

"You'll get the cold shoulder for a few weeks, but if there are no fights between you and Ron, and if you stop sneering and start smiling, then you might get a chance at fitting in." She said.

'_Fat chance'_ I thought, _'I bloody tortured them for six years straight. It'd be a miracle if even Hermione forgives me after all I put her through.'_

Nevertheless, I plastered a smile on my face and said, "Thank you Mrs Weasley."

She smiled back and replied, "Your welcome, and that's exactly the kind of smile I want to see. Now go to your room and get some rest."

She turned around and went back to whatever she was doing before I came.

Instantly, my smile was gone and I went up the stairs thinking about how everyone would react to the news.

I was walking down the hallway, when a door suddenly opened on my right. The door closed and the person bumped into me; I came face to face with Hermione Granger.


	2. Seeking Acceptance

A/N: Well, I love the feedback I'm getting from everyone! I'm so sorry for the late post, It's just that I had writer's block (darn writer's block, die! Die!).

Disclaimer: Is it opposite day? Ok, then: _Nothing un_recognised here _is_ mine.

* * *

**Seeking Acceptance**

Hermione opened her mouth to scream, but almost immediately, I placed my hand over her mouth and whispered, "_Please_ be quiet, _please_. Don't scream okay?"

She shot me a nasty glare but nodded nevertheless, and so cautiously, I removed my hand.

"What in Merlin's name are _you_ doing here!" She whispered harshly.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me and think that I'm working for the Dark Lord." I replied. "Look, why don't we just go to the room I'm staying in and talk about it?"

She paused for a moment and then answered, "Okay, but there better be a good reason as to why you're here."

We walked to the attic in unnerving silence, all the while she was two steps ahead.

'_Man she looks hot when she walks'_ I thought.

When we entered the room I made a face; everything was dusty, even the bed.

With a quick _'Scourgify'_ everything was clean.

I motioned my hand for her to sit, but she remained standing. I sighed and sat down myself, refusing to meet her in the eye.

"Okay, so why are you here and how did you find out about the Order?" She demanded.

I sighed again, "Well, I'm here because I have no where else to go, and just to let you know, I've decided to fight for the light side; your side. And Professor Snape told me about the Order."

Hermione laughed, "You expect me to believe you? _Professor_ Snape—" she said the word 'professor' with so much sarcasm and spite that I almost had to stop myself from flinching—"_killed_ Professor Dumbledore! How am I supposed to believe you when you say that you've decided to fight for the light side? You tortured me for six years straight, called me a mudblood, and _you_ expect _me_ to believe you?"

I combed my hand through my hair wearily and said, "Well Professor Snape wouldn't have killed Professor Dumbledore if it wasn't for the Unbreakable Vow that he performed with my mother, and why can't you believe me? Professor MacGonnagal did, and Mrs Weasley did. Look, I know I put you through hell for the past six years and _I'm sorry_; I'm sorry I ever called you mudblood and I'm sorry I tortured you every chance I had, so can you please find it in your heart to forgive me?"

I stared at her with pleading eyes but she did nothing but glare at me straight back.

"Prove it." She said finally. "Prove to me that you're sorry."

"Isn't the fact that I'm saying sorry to you and that I'm begging you to forgive and accept who I am now proof enough? Malfoys never beg for forgiveness from muggle-borns!"

Her eyes narrowed, "How often do you say muggle-borns?" She asked.

"Eh, this one of the first times but that's beside the point." I answered.

She continued to glare at me with narrowed eyes whilst she chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip.

"I'll let it rest for _now_, but I'm keeping an eye on you Malfoy." She said.

I exhaled in relief. I gave her a little salute and said, "You can trust me Granger."

---

I woke up to see a small beam of light streaming into the room from a little window to my left. I heard the unmistakable sound of feet thumping up to my room and next thing I knew, the door flew open swinging dangerously on its hinges and crashing loudly into the wall.

"What the bloody hell is _he_ doing here?"

"I already told you Ronald, Draco is helping our side now."

Oh. It's Weasley and his fa—his kind and forgiving mother. I heard Weasley starting to fume.

"AND YOU BELIEVED HIM? MUM, HE'S A SLEEZEY FERRET AND HE SHOULDN'T BE TRUSTED!"

I sat up and stared about groggily, not quite used to the lighting and commotion. I saw Mrs Weasley's face become red and suddenly, she snapped and grabbed Weasley's ear.

"RONALD WEASLEY, THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE. I BELIEVE HIM BECAUSE PROFESSOR MACGONNAGAL AND PROFESSOR SNAPE DID. HE WAS WILLING TO DO THE UNBREAKABLE VOW TO PROVE HOW MUCH HE WANTS TO BE IN THE ORDER! NOW YOU TREAT HIM LIKE A REAL GUEST AND SAY SORRY!" She bellowed.

By now, Weasley was cowering, while everyone else was backed up against the wall; eyes wide with fear. Me? Well, by then I was properly awake; I was doubled over in laughter, holding my sides because they hurt so much. The last time I laughed this hard was in second year when Weasley received that howler.

He mumbled something and I had to crane my neck close enough to hear him mumble "Bloody Ferret."

I smirked and said, "What was that? I didn't hear you, speak up _please_."

He glared at me and replied, "I said I'm sorry. Mum, can you let go of my ear now?"

Mrs Weasley let go reluctantly and said, "Now, I'm going down stairs to make breakfast. Everyone, tidy up and come down stairs." She turned to me and added, "You too Draco, dear, sorry about the noise." She shook her head and walked briskly downstairs.

Everyone shuffled out of the room until it was only Weasley and I left.

He glared at me, said, "I don't know what you're up to ferret, but I _will_ find out. I don't know why Hermione and Harry aren't finding this a problem but I don't care, as long as your evil plan for Voldemort stops, and you're out of here, then I'm happy." And then he stomped out of the room.

I shrugged, bewildered, before getting out of bed, brushing my teeth and changing, all the while thinking: _'Weasley's gone mad.'_

As I sat down and had my breakfast, I realised that I couldn't stop staring at Hermione. I noticed that her hair wasn't as bushy as it used to be, I noticed that she had grown a few inches since the last time I saw her and that she had skin that looked so soft. I suddenly had the fleeting urge to touch her skin, even if it was just for a little while.

I tore my eyes away from her, feeling the heat that had been creeping up to my face. I had to get out of there before something embarrassing happened, so I said, "Uuhh, I'm full. I'll just go up to my room."

Mrs Weasley smiled and nodded at me. Weasley glared at me with utter loathing and despise. He pointed to fingers to his eyes and then pointed them at me, telling me silently with a threatening glare: '_I'm watching you.'_ Hermione, she still glared at me, but she also had another look on her face, a more 'Ha-ha-you-look-like-a-retard' look. It was probably because of my red face, which was a result of staring at her so much.

A/N: Ok, this has got to be the worst chapter ever…but I absolutely couldn't think. Sorry.


	3. How Embarrassing

A/N: Well, I actually think that chapter 2 was a failure, but I'm getting positive responses, which is great! I just hope that in this chapter, my imagination kicks in and I can actually write a proper chapter (sighs) oh well, here's the story.

Disclaimer: I'm saying whatever you're thinking I should say…you _are_ thinking that I don't own Harry Potter, aren't you?

* * *

**How Embarrassing**

Days went by and Weasley still hadn't warmed up to me, Potter and Hermione had however. Even though it was only a little, I was still relieved, because I absolutely hated being a loner.

I was lying in bed one day when a loud knock on my door interrupted me from my day dream.

"Come in," I said.

The door opened with a slight creak, and Hermione peered around the side of it.

"Come on Malfoy," she said, "it's lunch time."

I got up, stretched and followed her downstairs.

While we were walking, me behind Hermione, I couldn't stop staring at her.

'_You look so hot when you walk'_ I wanted to say out loud, but didn't have the guts to. So I said it in my head instead.

Hermione stopped walking and I crashed into her. When she turned around, her face was deathly white.

"W-what did y-you j-just say?" She stuttered.

My eyebrows furrowed and I look at her questioningly.

"I didn't say anything." I said.

But at that instant it dawned on me.

'_Oh no, I didn't say that out loud did I?'_ I thought.

"Crap." I muttered quietly to myself.

"Uhh, what _did_ you hear Hermi-I mean Granger?" I asked.

"I-I heard you say tha-that I look so _hot_ when I walk." She said.

'_Dammit, I did say it out loud! How the hell am I supposed to get out of this one?'_ I thought.

So I laughed nervously and said, "Granger, umm, I think you're imagining things. I-I never said that."

Now it was Hermione's turn to furrow her brows in thought.

"But, but I heard you say it, I _heard_ you." She said defensively.

I laughed nervously some more and said, "Well, I know what I say, and I did not say that."

Hermione's eyes widened, like she figured something out, and then she said, "Yes, yes. I think I'm imagining things."

She turned around and carried on walking.

I sighed in relief and followed her down the stairs and to the table.

When I sat down, Hermione sat across from me.

"What happened to you two? What took you so long?" Mrs Weasley asked suspiciously.

When Weasley heard that, his head snapped up so fast, I swore I heard a 'crack'.

"Oh it was nothing really, just a little confusing situation." Hermione explained with a smirk gracing her facial features.

Mrs Weasley looked suspiciously at Hermione first, who had a smirk on her face that could rival my trademark one, and then at me, who had a red face from embarrassment.

"Ok…" She said, and carried on eating.

The Weaslette and Hermione started talking in hushed whispers, Potter and Weasley started talking about Quidditch, all the while Weasley kept sending me venomous glares, and Mrs Weasley and I ate in silence.

When I was done, I wanted to get out of the room as fast as possible, mainly because Hermione kept smirking whenever she saw me. In all honesty, it made me feel small and weak, which is the total opposite to what the Malfoy's are.

I stood up and said, "I'm full, I'll be in my room if anyone wants me."

I heard Weasley mutter something that sounded vaguely like "_Your_ room, it's more like _our_ attic."

Mrs Weasley tried to persuade me to go outside to have a walk, but I refused. A walk would do well, but I just wanted to shut myself up in the attic.

I walked up the stairs and into the room. I flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

I thought about things; Hermione, my parents, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore, Hermione, Professor Snape, Hermione…you get the picture.

I thought for god knows how long, and just as I closed my eyes to sleep, I vaguely heard a soft knock on the door and the door creaking open. I, however, was too tired to sit up, open my eyes and have a look at who it was. Instead, I fell asleep.

* * *

I'm sorry that this chapter is so short everyone...you might as well stop reading this, because there is a chance thatI might give up halfway through...it's just that I'm losing(sp?(I'm having a mental block right now)) insparation. So don't be surprised if I announce that I'm going to stop with this story. 

Once again, I'm really sorry :(


	4. Can't Believe That Happened

A/N: Ok, now I _know_ I haven't updated in a long, sorry, _very_ long time. I did write this chapter two months ago, but when I e-mailed it to my mate to beta it, the last page got screwed up and we kind of forgot about it until last week. Any who, here is the next chapter…I've forgotten what number chapter this is…oh well, I'm very sure I'll remember sooner or later. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: It's mine!!

Harry: No, it's mine!!

Ron: You're all bloody wrong, it's mine!!

Draco: Shut up, it's mine!!

Hermione: No, it's JK Rowling's. If you want proof, check the front of all the books.

Harry, Ron, Draco and me: Yes Hermione…

Me: But the plot's mine…

Ron: No, it's mine!

Hermione: (rolls eyes) here we go again…

**Can't Believe That Happened**

I couldn't take it anymore. I _knew_ she immensely enjoyed seeing me panic. It was almost like an accidental game of Cat and Mouse; if I tried to hide, she'd just "stumble" upon me.

Like one time, she had come into the attic to inform me that it was dinner time and I almost said "I love you." Instead, I caught my self in time and said, "I love your shirt." I must have sounded so gay.

--

It was late at night I had come downstairs to get something I left behind. When I walked into the living room, I saw her sitting on the couch, reading. Her eyes were scanning the page at a furious pace, and she was chewing her lip, absorbed into the book; it was a beautiful sight.

Then, I did the stupidest thing ever; I sighed. _Dreamily_.

Just rewind for a second here – _I sighed dreamily_? Malfoys. Don't. Sigh.

She looked up with a perplexed look on her face, which then changed to a 'you-are-such-an-idiot' look. And I couldn't blame her; I probably did look like such an idiot.

"Malfoy, did you just _sigh_?" She asked.

"Oh God I love you."

Instantly she froze, "What was that?" She asked.

'_Oh crap, I said it out loud again.'_ I thought.

"Uuuhhh…I uuuhhh… I love…_Yew_." I replied.

"_Yew_?" She questioned.

I grinned nervously.

"Yeah, this table is made of Yew right? I just love it so much. The smell, the texture, the look… Don't you?" I must have sounded like the biggest dope ever, but that was all I could come up with.

She laughed; so hard in fact, that her book fell from her lap, and she almost toppled off the couch.

When she had regained her composure she said, "Yeah, sure Malfoy. Whatever. And for your information, I'm pretty sure the table is made of Pine, not Yew."

Bloody hell, I must have gone redder than Weasley's hair.

"Uumm…ok…I'll just go back up to my room. I mean the attic, which is where I sleep…but you already know that…so; I'm going to go…" I was stumbling through my words from embarrassment.

And with that, I sprinted up the stairs.

When I reached the attic, I dropped onto the bed. I was beating myself up for being such an idiot.

'_If only my stupid mouth would keep shut and only open when needed, then none of this would be happening.'_ I thought.

I lay trying to think of a way to make my mouth obey me, until sleep slowly took over.

--

When I woke up, I screamed. Weasley was standing in the doorway with an evil, outraged look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing Weasley!? Are you trying to make me die of shock or something?!" I yelled.

He stalked forward, "That is a very tempting idea ferret, but I'm going to kill you in a different way."

In a flash he lunged at me; his hands going straight for my neck. Luckily, I managed to grab his wrists and shove him off the bed with my feet.

"What the hell did I do!?" I demanded an answer.

He stood up and rubbed the shoulder he landed on. "Hermione and Ginny were whispering, and I just happened to overhear a bit of what they were talking about." He said.

"Who's Ginny?" I asked.

Weasley looked offended, "She's my bloody sister!" He shouted.

"Oh _her_! Right! Uuhh…what did you hear?" I questioned.

"Hermione said that you said you love her!!" He growled. "You can't love her though!"

I raised an eyebrow, "And why is that Weasley?"

His face straight away turned the same colour as his hair; all the way to the tips of his ears. "Be-because…because…well, you don't have to know!" he snapped.

I laughed, "Whatever Weasley. Just leave me alone. I didn't do anything."

He narrowed his eyes and gave me a venomous glare, "Whatever you did, or are planning to do, I _will_ find out." And with that, he stamped out of the attic.

I released the breath I didn't know I was holding in and started getting ready for breakfast.

When I sat down at the table, I stopped for a moment to just take a look at everyone around me.

Hermione and Weaslette (what was her name again?) were whispering and giggling and Weasley was muttering obscenities under his breath while stabbing his sausage. Potter was looking at him with a tired and confused look on his face while all the adults were talking about God knows what.

I looked down at my food and thought _'Oh man, a new day. I wonder what stupid thing I'm going to do today.'

* * *

_

Well, that's it for today folks; I hope you liked my mediocre comedy.

Oh yeah, for all those Mary-Sue haters or those people that just like to poke fun at Mary-Sues, my best friend and I have a joint account and we're currently working on a story called 'Fanfiction: A Suethor's Story'. We are called musicqueens and no, I'm not shamelessly promoting our story…but you know you want to read it…


End file.
